L'Autre
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Un jour, Kusuriuri, alors simple apothicaire, a fait une rencontre qui a changé sa vie pour toujours... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
1. Une mauvaise journée

Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient et encore moins Kusuriuri.

C'est ma première fic Mononoke. J'adore cette série. J'adore ce personnage et j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. J'espère que c'est bien, en tous cas, j'aime beaucoup !

J'ai eu envie d'imaginer comment Kusuriuri et son double ont pu se rencontrer et ça a donné ça.

Enjoy !

* * *

Un kimono large bleu, décoré de motifs verts, jaune, rouge, violet, tenu par une large ceinture jaune et rouge formant un gros nœud dans le dos. De longs cheveux blonds cendrés, attachés par des anneaux bleus sur la gauche, retenus tant bien que mal par un foulard violet. Un collier de pierres rouges et un gros pendentif doré tombant sur le torse. Une énorme armoire à pharmacie sur le dos, décoré d'un œil.

Leur regard se posait sur lui, intrigué, tandis qu'il marchait. C'était jour de marché. La rue était pleine de monde. Surtout des femmes et des enfants, venu faire des courses.

Des clients potentiels.

Il posa la boite contenant ses précieux remèdes et s'assit contre un mur. Ils continuaient de le regarder, curieux de son accoutrement multicolore mais aucun ne s'arrêtaient.

Mauvaise journée.

Il faisait beau.

Il ne vendrait rien aujourd'hui.

Les gens n'avaient besoin de rien, quand il faisait beau.

Il soupira et décida de rester ici, malgré tout. Il avait marché toute la journée et avait besoin de se reposer un peu.

* * *

La rue se vidait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait. Les gens passaient, tout à leur vie et ignorant la sienne.

Ce soir, il devrait dormir dehors, faute d'acheteurs. Peu importe. Il avait l'habitude. C'était les aléas du métier mais il aimait cette vie. Il aimait cette liberté. Il allait où il voulait, quand il le voulait. Personne pour le retenir, personne pour l'attendre.

Pas comme ces gens, prisonniers de leur propre vie.

Mais par moment, il les enviait. Par moment, il se disait que ça serait doux d'exister dans les yeux et les pensées de quelqu'un. Par moment, seulement.

Les marchands commençaient à remballer leurs marchandises non vendues. Le ciel commençait à rosir. Il se leva et reprit sa boite sur son dos avant d'aller voir l'un des marchands, qui l'interpella jovialement.

- Hé ! Le marchand de remède, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Le marchand de fruits et légume le jaugea rapidement d'un œil déconcerté et amusé, qui le fit sourire légèrement. Il aimait provoquer la surprise. La surprise, ça fait vendre.

- J'aimerais acheter quelques pommes.

L'homme eut l'air à nouveau surpris, à sa manière de parler. Si calme, avec détachement, presque comme si il n'était pas concerné, mais avec une pointe de malice.

- Bien sûr.

Il saisit un sac et mit des pommes dedans, tout en poursuivant la conversation.

- Vous n'avez pas vendu grand chose, aujourd'hui, on dirait.

- Non. Il faisait trop beau.

- Je vois.

Le marchand annonça le prix, en posant le sac devant l'apothicaire. Celui-ci ancra son regard dans celui du marchand.

- Ces pommes sont restées sous le soleil toute la journée, peut-être pourriez-vous... me faire un prix ?

L'intérêt de ce regard perçant, ajouter à ce sourire étrange, en décalage avec le presque désintérêt dans sa manière de s'exprimer, mit l'homme mal à l'aise.

- Oui... oui, bien sûr. Je vous le fait à moitié prix.

Sans rien ajouté, le marchand de remède paya et prit le sac avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, au soulagement de l'homme, quand quelqu'un traversa la rue en courant.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Le marchand de remède ! On m'a dit qu'il y avait un marchand de remède dans la rue !

- Oui, il est...

La personne le rattrapa en courant et il se retourna vers elle. La journée n'était peut-être pas totalement perdue.

- Monsieur le marchand de remède ! Monsieur le marchand de remède ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

C'était une jeune fille, à l'air affolée. Cheveux noirs coiffés modestement, aussi modeste que son kimono.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- C'est ma grand-mère ! Elle est brusquement tombée malade cet après-midi... et le médecin dit qu'il ne peut rien faire pour elle !

- Que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Je ne suis qu'un marchand de remède...

- Mais il dit qu'elle va... je vous en prie... venez au moins la voir !

Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Elle le supplia du regard, presque en larme. Il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux gens en général, ce qui était un peu paradoxal pour un marchand il faut l'avouer, mais la peine de cette jeune fille le toucha.

- Très bien.

- Merci ! merci !

* * *

Il s'arrêta en franchissant le seuil et eut la fugace impression d'une présence derrière lui. Regardant vivement derrière lui, il ne vit que la nuit et son rideau sombre qui tombait sur la ville désormais déserte.

- Monsieur l'apothicaire ! Faites vite, je vous en prie... ma grand-mère...

Oubliant ça, il entra dans la maison. Elle était plutôt modeste, mais bien tenue. Un poêle à bois, allumé malgré la douceur du temps, se trouvait dans un coin. Au milieu de la pièce principale, une vieille femme était allongée dans un lit. Le teint pâle, fiévreux et la respiration difficile. Une autre femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait près d'elle, l'air inquiète.

- Tu l'as trouvé, Miya ?

- Oui, Mère ! Le voici !

Il la salua de la tête et le regard de la femme trahit l'effet que sa tenue provoquait sur tout ceux qui le voyait pour la première fois mais il eut la décence de ne pas sourire, vu la situation. Posant sa boite à pharmacie, il s'agenouilla près de la vieille femme et lui toucha le front. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, sans vraiment le voir.

- Tout va bien, grand-mère. C'est un apothicaire, il va te soigner !

La jeune fille se tenait à côté de lui, attendant visiblement un miracle qu'il doutait de pouvoir accomplir... mais il ferait son maximum pour la sauver. Ou pour soulager ses souffrances...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le... le serpent...

- Le docteur a dit... qu'elle avait été empoisonné.

La mère porta sa main à son visage et retint dignement sa peine, en disant ses mots.

- Il a dit que le poison était trop violent et que rien ne pourrait...

- J'ai des remèdes contre les poisons de tout genre...

- Tu entends ça, grand-mère ? Tu vas guérir !

- Mais je ne peux vous assurer qu'ils seront efficaces.

- Essayez quand même, s'il vous plait. Je vous paierais ce qu'il faudra.

- Très bien.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du bas et sortit sans hésiter une petite feuille pliée en quatre, contenant une poudre efficace contre le venin de serpent.

- Diluer ceci dans l'eau et faites-lui boire.

La jeune fille disparue aussitôt dans une autre pièce et revint avec un godet d'eau, auquel elle ajouta la poudre. S'approchant de sa grand-mère malade, elle l'aida à redresser la tête et lui fit boire le remède.

- Ca va aller, grand-mère... tu vas guérir, tu vas voir !

- Non... il ne veut pas... que je guérisse...

La mère eut une expression bizarre et détourna le regard, soudain effrayé.

- Qui ça, grand-mère ? De qui tu parles ?

- Le serpent... le serpent...

- Elle... délire. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser se reposer, Miya...

L'apothicaire regarda la mère et la vieille femme. Elles semblaient terrifiées mais la vieille femme avait l'air résigné. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Comme si elle s'y attendait depuis longtemps.

- Vous devriez partir...

Son regard se fit alors lucide et fixa Kusuriuri. Le regard de la vieille femme s'écarquilla, comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'horrible et provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Kusuriuri. Même Miya sembla effrayée, bien que n'étant pas la cible de ce regard.

- Tant qu'il vous le permet...

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Il ne vous laissera pas... interférer...

- Elle délire. C'est tout... elle...

- Non. Ce que j'ai fais... mon dieu, ce que j'ai fais... il ne me le pardonnera jamais... à personne...

Kusuriuri se figea, en entendant un sifflement à son oreille et la présence qu'il avait cru ressentir en entrant dans la maison réapparu. Toujours invisible mais bien réelle. Sa respiration se fit difficile tandis que quelque chose de froid et lourd s'enroulait autour de son cou. De la sueur lui coula dans le dos et sur le visage. La porte de la maison claqua soudain, sans que personne ne l'ait touché, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Trop tard...

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Mononoke

La vieille femme continuait de fixer ce qu'il ne pouvait voir et la mère baissa les yeux, en serrant les poings. La jeune fille s'éloigna, jetant des regards affolés à tout le monde et autour d'elle.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Ce sifflement ? D'où il vient ?

L'apothicaire trembla. Des sueurs froides l'envahissaient peu à peu et la peau du serpent invisible continuait de glisser sur la sienne - à travers ses vêtements -, sans serrer mais avec une force qu'il devinait puissante. Gardant son sang froid, Kusuriuri ouvrit le haut de sa boite et prit le coffret qu'il contenait. Le posant sur ses genoux, il l'ouvrit lentement et regarda l'épée, logée dans son fourreau, qui reposait à l'intérieur.

Sertie de pierres vertes et oranges, le corps rouge et encadrée d'or, la garde surmontée d'une tête de singe aux cheveux blancs et d'un grelot. Transmise dans sa famille, de père en fils, depuis toujours. Tellement vieille qu'elle ne pouvait être dégainée.

Inutile.

Mais son intuition lui disait de la prendre. Ce qu'il fit de ses mains moites avant de se relever brusquement, en dirigeant la tête de l'épée derrière lui, dans un bruit de grelot.

Gling.

La présence de la créature disparu et il pu enfin respirer normalement.

- Quelle est cette chose ? Expliquez-vous !

Il dirigea l'arme inoffensive vers la grand-mère.

Gling.

Sans lui provoquer la moindre réaction mais la jeune fille s'interposa entre l'arme et sa chère parente. La mère semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, les poings serrés et les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

- Arrêtez ! Ma grand-mère n'a rien fait !

- Inutile. Il est trop tard... pour moi, comme pour vous...

- Non, ne parles pas... ne te fatigue pas...

- Fuyez...

La voix de la vieille femme se fit murmure et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'apothicaire abaissa doucement l'épée et Miya se retourna. Se laissant tomber à genoux, elle appela sa grand-mère en lui prenant la main. Sans obtenir de réponses.

- Je suis désolé, Miya-san.

- Non... non ! Grand-mère ! Grand-mère, réponds-moi !

Elle secoua sa grand-mère et la supplia de lui répondre, en se mettant à pleurer. La mère, toujours choquée, ne donna aucune réaction. Un sifflement résonna à nouveau, plus puissant, semblant venir de partout et nulle part, à la fois.

Le poids invisible et froid réapparu soudain sur les épaules de l'apothicaire et serra. Portant les mains à son cou, Kusuriuri lâcha l'épée qui heurta le sol.

Gling.

Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le tissu de son kimono et son propre cou. L'air commença à lui manquer, tandis qu'il luttait contre...

Le vide.

Un vertige le contraint à tomber à genoux. La chose semblait vouloir lui broyer le cou et le dos. Haletant, il tira sur son kimono, en vain et dû poser une main par terre pour ne pas tomber.

La mère se mit alors à crier, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, arrachant Miya à la vision de l'apothicaire au prise contre quelque chose d'invisible mais mortel.

- Non... non, non, non... non ! Epargnes-nous, pitié... épargnes ma fille... épargnes-nous, je t'en prie... je t'en prie !

Les forces lui manquèrent et Kusuriuri tenta de se retenir avec l'autre main. Inutilement car ses bras vacillants le lâchèrent et il s'effondra lourdement au sol. Le poids du serpent l'écrasait. Un engourdissement qu'il savait mortel l'envahit et il maudit son impuissance.

L'épée.

Il tendit la main vers elle avec ses dernières forces, mais sa vue se brouilla. Dans une demi-conscience, il la sentit sous ses doigts.

Gling.

Une voix grave résonna dans sa tête.

"Tu es un idiot, marchand de remède..."

- Quoi... ?

"Mourir ainsi, tué par un mononoke, la main sur l'arme qui te permettrait de le tuer..."

La voix rigola et il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou mais il devina une forme sombre dans son champ de vision. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa gorge en feu. Au-dessus de lui, le serpent s'agita et resserra davantage sa prise. Kusuriuri grogna de douleur, agrippant involontairement l'épée.

Gling.

"Il a peur. Il sait. Veux-tu savoir, toi aussi ?"

- O... ou... i...

Il ne pouvait plus...

Il cherchant une dernière respiration...

- Mère ! Calmez-vous ! Mère...

Qu'il ne trouva pas...

Gling... Gli...

Le plancher sembla disparaître sous son corps et il tomba... tomba... tomba... mais quelqu'un le rattrapa. Des bras puissants. Un torse musclé. Une main douce sur son visage.

Sur ses yeux.

Le sol sous ses jambes.

Quelqu'un qui le tient contre lui.

Une odeur de terre, de rosée et de braise...

L'image d'une journée de pluie, auprès d'un foyer bien chaud lui apparu.

Lui rappela des souvenirs.

Le rassura.

Le caressa.

- Alors regardes. Eveilles-toi.

L'image s'effaça progressivement et ses sens lui revinrent totalement. La sensation du sol sous son dos également. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un espace blanc.

Trop blanc.

Il referma les yeux brièvement et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait encore être dans la maison mais elle était différente. Comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné l'intérieur de la maison maudite, sans y mettre les couleur. Ni les malheureuses femmes victimes de cette malédiction.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elles soient forcément innocentes ? Sais-tu ce qu'est un mononoke ?

Il se releva, surpris de n'avoir mal nulle part après l'attaque du serpent et regarda l'homme, ou la créature divine, qui se tenait devant lui.

Ses longs cheveux blancs.

Sa peau tannée, parcourue d'étranges tatouages dorés.

Sur le visage.

Sur le torse et les bras, non couvert par son kimono doré et orange.

Ses ongles rouges.

Sa lèvre supérieure bleue.

Ses yeux entièrement noirs, rouges à la pupilles jaunes.

Magnifique. Déconcertant. Effrayant.

Impossible.

Et pourtant...

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Peu importe ce que je suis. Je peux t'aider.

- Comment ?

L'homme rit et lui sourit, amusé.

- Je peux lié mon âme à la tienne... et te donner les capacités de lutter contre les mononoke qui infestent ce monde. Et de sauver ta vie...

Kusuriuri réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour. Voilà une idée plaisante et pas seulement parce qu'elle pouvait le sauver. Chasser ces "mononoke" pourrait lui apporter la distraction qui manquait, dans son existence monotone.

- Je veux tout savoir de ces... "mononoke".

* * *

- M... re... calmez-vous... Mère...

Gling... Gling !

Kusuriuri entendit le serpent pousser un sifflement de rage. Un sifflement démoniaque, qui fit trembler la maison du sol au plafond.

Et puis, plus rien...

Un silence tout aussi inquiétant que la folie qui la précédait.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui rapidement et se mit à genoux avant de le secouer.

- Monsieur l'apothicaire ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous !

Il gémit de douleur et la jeune fille le lâcha. Il devinait sa présence, paniquée, près de lui.

- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort...

Reprenant totalement conscience, il ouvrit les yeux et toussa lorsque l'air revint dans ses poumons. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée. Son cou et son dos devaient avoir été brisé tellement ils lui faisaient mal et son corps lui semblaient très lourd. Il se releva malgré tout et s'assit, tremblant.

- Moi aussi.

Sa voix était enrouée, comme si il avait attrapé une bronchite carabinée.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Pourrais-je avoir... de l'eau, s'il vous plait...

- Oui, bien sûr !

Miya partit vers la cuisine en vitesse. Apercevant l'épée sur le sol, il la ramassa après une hésitation, avec une certaine crainte et se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. Comme pour confirmer la véracité de son expérience, il eut le sentiment très fort d'une présence démoniaque dans la pièce. Une énergie noire, pleine de rancœur et de haine. Regardant autour de lui, il s'attendit à voir un serpent géant et tout auréolé de noir - comme la forme qu'il avait entraperçu avant de s'évanouir - mais il n'y avait que la défunte grand-mère et sa fille, pétrifiée de peur.

La jeune fille revint avec de l'eau. L'eau apaisa sa gorge douloureuse et allégea son corps mais lui tira une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Cette chose va tous nous tuer...

- Pas si je la tue le premier.

-Comment ?

Sans répondre, il se leva et s'approcha de la mère de la jeune fille. Le grelot chantait...

Gling.

A chacun de ses pas. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'Autre dans l'épée... et il aimait ça.

Le serpent aussi devait le sentir car il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis son réveil. Ni par sa présence. Ni par ses sifflements.

Pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ce mononoke veut-il votre mort ?

- Le quoi ?

Le jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre mais il ne lâcha pas la mère du regard. Celle-ci leva lentement les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas.

- Cette épée peut le tuer mais je ne peux pas la dégainer. Je dois savoir son Katachi, son Makoto et son Kotowari.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le Katachi est l'apparence utilisé par le mononoke. Le Makoto est la raison pour laquelle cet incident s'est produit. Le Kotowari est la vérité dans votre cœur.

La femme continua de le fixer, refusant ou ne pouvant parler. Son regard était plein de terreur. Elle savait ce qu'était cette chose et pourquoi elle leur en voulait. Kusuriuri se baissa et murmura. Doucement mais fermement.

- Je sais son Katachi. Le serpent.

L'épée claqua des dents, semblant acquiescer à sa déclaration, comme si elle était vivante. Kusuriuri ignora la réaction de l'épée et continua sur le même ton, murmurant doucement des paroles terribles pour un esprit terrifié, réussissant enfin à faire réagir la mère.

- Il va vous tuer.

- Non...

- Vous connaissez son Makoto et son Kotowari. Il ne peut vous laisser en vie plus longtemps.

- Non... je ne veux pas...

- Parlez-moi et je pourrais le détruire.

- Je...

- Oui ?

La femme regarda le corps de sa mère, d'un air absent.

- Je n'étais qu'une enfant... lorsque c'est arrivé.

- Racontez-moi.

- Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle chercha le regard de l'apothicaire à la recherche d'un réconfort, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Même si ces paroles étaient douces, son regard était déterminé à découvrir la vérité.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était plus un murmure. C'était un ordre.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était lui ou nous... il...

Le serpent se manifesta à nouveau, aussi soudainement que brutalement, sifflant et hurlant sa colère, faisant trembler la pièce toute entière. Miya poussa un cri et sa mère se boucha les oreilles, en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu sens sa haine et sa rage ? Tu es prêt ?"

L'apothicaire ressentit un frisson de plaisir, au combat à venir et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mettre sa vie en jeu ne lui faisait pas peur.

Au contraire.

Le rire de l'Autre sembla apprécier ses motivations, se joignant à son excitation.

- Je t'attendais... mononoke.


	3. Peur

___Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

- Monsieur l'apothicaire ?

- Faites-moi confiance, Miya-san.

Il se releva et se planta au milieu de la pièce, semblant défier les murs de son épée inutile. Peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

Et le démon continuait de siffler furieusement.

Et les femmes étaient terrifiées.

Et il restait calme.

Si calme que c'en était effrayant pour des yeux impuissants.

Il ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça.

- Et maintenant ?

"Tu dois faire une barrière ou le mononoke vous dévorera tous."

- Une barrière...

Il se concentra sur l'idée d'une défense et un papier apparu dans sa main. Vierge. Apparemment aussi inutile que cette épée mais il sentait le pouvoir latent, présent dans ce papier. Le même que celui présent dans l'épée.

"Pas mal, pour un novice."

- Je crois... que j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie.

Il projeta le premier papier sur le mur, suivi par d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres papiers. Sur tous les murs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas un centimètre carré qui ne soit pas recouvert de ces étranges charmes immaculés. Kusuriuri joignit les mains, tenant toujours l'épée dans sa main droite et saisissant son poignet, fit appel à ses nouvelles capacités spontanément.

- Sceau !

Un œil apparu sur les charmes, noir et fermé d'abord puis devenant rouge en s'ouvrant.

Plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce.

Ni le mononoke.

Ni les femmes.

Ni l'apothicaire.

Comme si le temps s'était brusquement suspendu.

Comme si chacun attendait de voir ce que l'autre allait faire, retenant sa respiration.

C'est Miya qui brisa le silence d'une voix inquiète mais pleine d'espoir.

- C'est... c'est fini ?

Comme pour la contredire, l'enfer de sifflements et de tremblements reprit de plus belle.

- C'est loin d'être fini. Ca ne fait que commencer...

###

- Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête !

Le jeune fille se mit soudain à crier et à pleurer.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Elle se leva et se précipita jusqu'à la porte, en panique.

- Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir... Laissez-moi sortir !

- Non, ne...

Avant que l'apothicaire ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille arracha un charme et ouvrit la porte mais à la place de la ville paisiblement assoupit sous la voute céleste , il n'y avait que ténèbres noirs et impénétrables. Deux yeux rouges fendus la fixaient haineusement Miya.

Kusuriuri couru jusqu'à elle et la poussa au moment où un énorme serpent noir sortaient des ténèbres pour la mordre. S'interposant entre le mononoke et la jeune fille, il mit l'épée entre lui et le serpent.

- Tu te montres finalement, mononoke...

C'était lui que le mononoke cherchait à mordre, à présent mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Tenant l'arme à deux mains, il résista mais dû reculer d'un pas quand le mononoke gagna du terrain. La force du serpent était impressionnante, même à distance. Il avait dû mal à soutenir les assauts invisibles du mononoke furieux.

"L'épée n'est qu'un outil servant à contenir ce que je suis. Le véritable pouvoir est en toi."

Le bras de fer l'opposant au démon se durcit et il sentit la fureur du démon lui frôler les mains, ses crocs empoisonnés le manquant de peu. Si il le mordait...

- Tu ne m'auras pas, serpent !

Gardant l'épée dans la main gauche, il concentra toute sa volonté dans sa main droite et frappa l'énergie noir qui menaçait de l'engloutir, de sa paume ouverte. Le mononoke fut repousser dans un éclair doré, à sa grande surprise.

Mais le combat n'était pas encore gagné.

Le serpent siffla et ragea, exerçant une force terrible contre la main de l'apothicaire. Luttant, se démenant comme un poisson prit dans un filet. Kusuriuri se mit à trembler et grogna en serrant les dents, lorsque l'un des "crocs" lui griffa la main.

La colère du mononoke était telle qu'il avait l'impression que des milliers de crocs cherchaient à transpercer la peau de sa main, pour lui inoculer leur poison mortel... mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Le plus grand danger n'étant pas tant les griffures que la perte de concentration pouvant en résulter... et la fatigue qui le gagnait rapidement.

Il entendait la jeune fille pleurer derrière lui et sa mère, un peu plus loin, gémir dans un désespoir, proche de la folie. Il devinait leur terreur... mais lui n'avait pas peur.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de mourir.

Parce qu'il y avait plus que sa propre vie en jeu... parce qu'il avait les moyens et le devoir d'agir, désormais !

Réunissant toute la volonté qui l'animait, il poussa un cri et frappa à nouveau. Le mononoke fut repoussé dans son mur, dans un nouvel éclair doré. Aussitôt, Kusuriuri referma la porte d'un geste de la main - sans avoir à la toucher - et projeta de nouveaux charmes tout le long, pour colmater la brèche ouverte dans la barrière.

Deux secondes...

Aussi courtes qu'interminables, s'écoulèrent et les yeux rouges apparurent enfin sur les papiers. Fatigué mais soulagé, l'apothicaire baissa son arme et reprit son souffle, en sueur... mais la main et le regard toujours dirigée vers l'endroit où le démon se trouvait.

Et se trouvait peut-être encore.

Il allait revenir.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il devait faire parler la mère, absolument mais elle lui épargna la peine de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix... Akasan n'avait pas le choix...

- Dites-moi tout. Je dois tout savoir !

- Il était devenu fou... il avait encore trop bu...

L'épée s'agita...

Gling.

Dans sa main. L'apothicaire eut un léger sursaut, les nerfs déjà à vifs et la regarda vivement.

Elle était vraiment vivante. Sans aucun doute possible.

"Regardes et apprends."

La tête de singe ouvrit sa bouche et cria, surprenant le marchand de remède. S'accrochant à elle, il vit quelque chose.

Un autre lieu.

Une autre époque.

Un champ aride, où rien ne pousse. Même pas les mauvaises herbes. Un homme visiblement bourré, trainant une femme hurlante par les cheveux. Il fait nuit mais la lune ronde éclaire - plus que nécessaire - la scène.

- Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie ! Lâches-moi !

Il a une hache à la main. Du sang brille sinistrement sur la lame.

- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisses-moi partir !

Il la lâche finalement et s'approche d'elle. Lentement. Pose un regard fou sur elle. Celle-ci se met à pleurer, en continuant de le supplier.

- Penses à notre fille ! Penses à Hylia ! Elle a besoin de moi ! Elle a besoin de nous !

- Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de rien...

Il lève la hache au-dessus de sa tête et...

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
